The Prince and the Journalist
by Beckslu123
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet is a upcoming political correspondent for The Guardian newspaper when her world is turned upside down on a chance meeting with the Prince of Wales, William Darcy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Elizabeth Bennet lay on her side re-reading the message for the tenth time. The light from her phone shone on her face in the darkness of the room. It was late and the hotel room was quiet. The only noise came from the occasional car on the road outside.

" Lizzy, please, we've got to be up in 3 hours. You know I'm horrible without sleep,"

" Just without sleep?!" Elizabeth replied and the blonde friend laughed.

" What are you looking at anyway? You've been weird since we left the bar," Lydia quizzed. Lydia was one of Elizabeth's best friends from university.

Elizabeth sighed and put her phone down, " Nothing, I'm just discovering which Sherlock character I am on one of those stupid buzzfeed quizzes,"

Lydia didn't reply. Maybe she believed her. Maybe she'd just fallen asleep.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and thought back to the day when everything changed. The day she had met the Prince.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _Holborn Underground Station, London, Friday 24 June 2016, 7am_

Elizabeth was too tired to even climb up the escalator stairs and allowed the city commuters to hastily pass her. She took a sip of her lukewarm coffee and rustled around her bag to find her purse. She had been working late into the night watching the votes of the previous day's election come in. No one had expected the vote to leave to win, and the loss was felt severely in _The Guardian_ offices.

She swiped her purse against the oyster card reader and walked out of the station to catch the 243 bus to her offices once again. She had barely slept and had just had enough time to change her clothes and tie her hair up.

Her mobile phone started ringing. It was her mother. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

" Hi Mum," Elizabeth answered trying to sound unemotional. When she had telephoned her best friend, Jane Dashwood, when the results had been announced, she had burst into tears, " You're awake early, did Dad's new alarm clock wake you up again?"

" That bloody clock, I tell you Lizzy, it's grounds to divorce," Her mother grumbled. Lizzy could tell that she had definitely not had enough sleep.

" You told him to start exercising," Elizabeth replied, " I'm just impressed that after three weeks, he is still jogging each morning before heading off to Longborne, you should be pleased,"

Elizabeth was the eldest of three daughters to Tom and Sasha Bennet. Tom Bennet was a gentle and caring father. He owned Longborne, a two star Michelin restaurant in Elizabeth's hometown of Meryton in Hertfordshire. Sasha who was previously a hairdresser, now spent much of her time supporting Tom in the running of Longborne. Grace, their middle daughter was in her first year at University studying Oceanography and their youngest daughter, Florence, was still at school.

Elizabeth loved her family, but like most twenty-something year olds, could only manage them in small dosages.

" Busy night?" Sasha asked knowingly trying to contain any hint of gloating.

" Don't Mum, I've had enough of that with whatsapp messages from Billy,"

" Poor Billy, I can imagine your responses," Sasha replied about her nephew Billy Collins, an outspoken out campaigner.

" Anyway, I'm about to arrive at work, was there any purpose to this call?"

" Not really," Sasha answered

" I'm sorry, but I've really got to go,"

" Did you take a look at the link to that dating website I sent the other day?"

Ever since Elizabeth had graduated from university, her mother had been obsessed with finding her a boyfriend and more importantly, getting her married. Truth be told, Elizabeth had been so focused on her career, she'd barely had a date. Of course she wanted to settle down in the future, but right now wasn't the time. She did not want any distractions. She had finally started writing pieces she had always dreamed of. Only the other day had her opinion piece on the relevance of the monarchy had gone viral. She had even been asked to appear on Channel Four News. No, she was not going to allow anything to get in her way.

" Right that's it, I'm off,"

" You know I only have your best…" Sasha began but Elizabeth ended the call and jumped off the bus at the stop outside her offices. She glanced in the glass of the revolving door. Although, she would never admit it, Elizabeth knew she was quite pretty. Her hair was dark, she was slim and tall, with an envious natural all year healthy glow, but it was her eyes that stood out. Bright and blue like two sapphire stones. Her one and only serious ex-boyfriend had once admitted they were mesmerising, something that Elizabeth had laughed at. Today even her eyes seemed to struggle to sparkle. She noticed a smudge of mascara under her eye and quickly wiped it away. It was going to be a long day.

Ever since she had been little, Elizabeth had wanted to be a journalist. She found it humbling walking into _the Guardian_ offices each day. Today however was not a day to be sentimental. Today was going to be a busy day. But no one could have quite prepared her for what was going to take place.

 _Islington, London, Friday 24 June 2016, 11am_

Lydia was bored with all the political talk. It had dominated media outlets for weeks and yesterday's result didn't seem to slow the headlines. And now the Prime Minister had resigned. She watched the continuous footage of David Cameron standing outside Downing Street. It bored her to tears. She quickly emailed her colleague Dennis to write a post about Samantha Cameron's fashion choice. She could always count on Dennis to write a sharp piece.

Lydia looked at her page hits for yesterday. They were the lowest in months. She needed something new. She needed some A-list scandal.

 _Celebip_ had never meant to be anything big. It started out as a hobby but quickly gained momentum and by the time Lydia was in her third year of university she was making a living out of advertisement buys on her webpages. In the three years since, Celebip had expanded beyond recognition. She had central London offices and a team of employees. At just twenty-four Lydia could easily retire. But she loved the thrill of breaking stories and more importantly, she loved being at the centre of the celebrity world.

She was all set to pop to the shops when an email appeared in her inbox. Lydia smiled at the senders name. He always passed her the best leaks. She quickly opened the email and laughed.

" Thank you George Wickham,"

 _Lennox Gardens, Knightsbridge, Friday 24 June 2016, 7pm_

Jane Dashwood met Elizabeth Bennet on their first day at University when they bonded over their love of spicy food in the shared halls of residence kitchen. From that moment they became the best of friends and had lived together ever since. Upon graduating, they had moved to London and into Jane's flat that her father had bought her, where Elizabeth paid a _very_ reasonable rent for one of the bedrooms.

Jane was the renowned beautiful daughter of the Earl and Countess of Exeter. Throughout her teens she had graced the pages of _Tatler_ and other society magazines, and had been asked to model by several designers, but Jane had come to crave her privacy and so declined the many offers. She still loved the world of fashion and since graduating she had launched a fair trade clothing line and opened a small on the Kings Road.

" Shall I cook enough for Lizzy?" Jane's boyfriend Charles Bingley asked and poured two glasses of the opened rioja. Charles was a doctor and worked at St. Thomas's Hospital just south of the river.

" I'm not sure when she'll be home. I should imagine it will be late,"

" She must be seething. This has to be the craziest day in British politics,"

Jane didn't reply. She never liked to say anything negative , " I am sure it will all turn out right in the end,"

" If she is going to be late, is it okay if Will pops in? He's got an engagement later on this evening, but wanted to chat to me about something before it hits the press,"

" Of course," Jane answered and felt a pang of anxiety hit her, " Did he give you any inkling as to what it would be about?"

" No, but it doesn't sound good," Charles replied. For Charles to say that, meant it was bad news. He was the biggest optimist that Jane had ever met. It was something that she loved most about him.

" Do you want me to pop out for a bit? I could go and see Lydia?"

" Not at all, it's _your_ flat after all," Charles teased and Jane smiled. Everytime she smiled, he was reminded how lucky he was. He could not wait to marry her.

Charles and Jane had dated for since she was at University. He had asked her to move in with him numerous occasions, but Jane was an old fashioned girl. She had vowed she would only ever move in with her husband. And so Jane waited patiently for a proposal as Charles waited for the right moment.

Within 20 minutes there was a buzz at the door. Charles let his best friend into the flat and they made their way into the kitchen where Jane had taken over the cooking of the paella.

" Hello Will," Jane greeted as he kissed her cheek, " Did you want some dinner? It's Charles's special paella,"

" Tempting, but I've got an emergency meeting with our press team shortly,"

" Wine?" Charles asked

" Anything stronger?" Will replied and Charles poured him a whiskey.

The two old school friends sat on the sofa as Jane continued to cook the paella. She was unable to hear what was being said, but could tell from Charles's face that it was not good news. She wondered if it was something to do with his mother. She seemed healthy, but the _Firm_ were always good at putting on a show.

Before the paella had finished cooking, Will stood up and said his goodbyes leaving Jane and Charles to their dinner.

Will walked towards the lift and waiting for it to come to his floor whilst sending a message to his driver to let him know he was on his way down. The doors opened and there stood Jane's roommate. He had never met her before but knew who she was. Her recent story on the monarchy had a serious repercussions amongst his team.

Elizabeth lifted her head and was startled to see the man before. She had never seen him in real life before. He seemed taller and more disapproving than ever.

" Miss Bennet," He curtly stated. Elizabeth didn't know what to say. She could not believe he knew who she was. What's more, she could not believe that he seemed to be annoyed with her.

" Your Royal Highness, sir," She managed to say, before taking a deep breath and feeling in control once again, " What a surpr…"

" You can leave the pleasantries Miss Bennet," His Royal Highness, Prince William, the Prince of Wales began, " I know what you think of my family and I,"

Elizabeth knew she should keep quiet and make her way towards the flat door, but she couldn't.

The Prince walked into the lift and she turned to face him, " My article was not meant to be personal. It was against the whole institution of the monarchy and all it represents,"

" What do you know about what the monarchy represents," The Prince began, angered by her seemingly ignorant comment, " My family have devoted their lives to the monarchy and this nation, of course it is personal. Typical bloody journalist,"

Their eyes met and there was a moment of silence before the lift doors began to close. For a split second Elizabeth noticed a flicker of pain in the Prince's eyes. There was more to his words than she understood.

" Goodbye Miss Bennet,"

Elizabeth turned and walked towards the flat, opened the door and was instantly met with the smell of Charles's paella.

" Just in time Lizzy," Charles commented, " We've got a big glass of red ready for you in the kitchen,"

Elizabeth didn't respond. She was still in a bit of shock from her conversation with the Prince. First the election result, then the Prime Minister's resignation and now this, her head was ready to explode.

" Lizzy?" Charles called and Lizzy slowly walked into the kitchen.

" Where's that glass?" She asked and took a big gulp of it.

 _To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _Kensington Palace, London, Saturday 25 June 2016, 11am_

William Edward George Albert Darcy had been born in the early hours of 2nd February 1990 at St. Mary's hospital in Paddington to the then Princess of Wales and her husband Prince Edward. His birth had been the cause of national celebration. He was the first Prince to be born in the royal family for two generations. The family marvelled at their beautiful baby Prince and his mother felt satisfaction that she had fulfilled her primary duty and given the nation it's future King.

The Prince grew up in palaces and castles and attended the best schools in the land. He wanted for nothing and was sheltered from the lives that most of his future subjects led. He was privileged and he knew it.

He sat in his study and took a sip of the cup of tea he had just been brought. His heavy thoughts were shortly lightened by the thought of his best friend. Charles teased him endlessly about his inability to even make a cup of tea. He really should learn one of these days, even if it was just to silence his friend.

There was a knock on his door.

" Come in," He commanded and the door slowly opened. It was his only sister, Anna.

Anna Catherine Victoria Rose was ten years younger than the Prince. Just like their mother, the Queen, Princess Anna was a beauty. She had golden hair, green eyes and dimples when she smiled. She was the nation's doll, and had been since her birth. But the girl that stood before him was no longer a child. At seventeen, Anna was a woman.

He could tell that she had been crying. Despite the unwise choices she had made, he hated the fact that he would not be able to protect her from the public scrutiny that was to take place. She started to cry again. He could only hug her.

" It's going to be okay," He whispered

" Will it?" She replied, " I'm pregnant Will. This doesn't just go away,"

" Are you sure you don't want to consider…" He began, but already knew her mind was made up.

" I shall not give this baby away, they cannot make me,"

" Well, I have negotiated for the story to be held until we are ready to announce it,"

" How did you manage it?"

" Don't worry," He explained, " I will be with you every step of the way,"

" I don't know how I can ever repay you Will,"

" Well, we are going to have to stick together when we tell Mother this afternoon,"

" Mummy will never be able to look at me in the eyes again. She'll blame me for polluting the monarchy," Anna replied

" I think we can blame that on Uncle Hurst," William laughed and Anna smiled for the first time in days.

" What would Papa have said," Anna asked

" He was have told you that he loves you," William answered truthfully.

Their father, Edward Darcy had married Catherine, the Princess of Wales in the nineteen-eighties. Their wedding had been watched by 750 million people. They were the glamour couple of the decade, but within the first year of their firstborns life, Catherine's father, the King, had died, prematurely catapulting Catherine into a role she had not prepared herself for. By the time Anna was born, the now Queen Catherine I and Prince Consort were a couple dedicated to their roles. Duty overruled love.

Tragedy stuck the royal family again as Prince William celebrated his nineteenth birthday, when a seemingly healthy Prince Edward dropped down dead with a heart attack. It had devastated the Queen and her two children, but she instructed them to carry on and remember that duty to the nation came first. But it had shaped them all. The Queen focused more and more on being Queen and travelled across the Commonwealth regularly. Although William and Anna knew she loved them, their relationship with their mother became distant.

" I miss him,"

" Me too," William replied and put his cup of tea on his desk. Anna glanced at the newspaper article next to his macbook.

" Are you still ticked off with that article?" She quizzed, perplexed that an old newspaper would still be on her brother's desk. He hated clutter, " That was weeks ago. Mummy's PR team have managed it and I think all this EU fiasco have distracted the press,"

William thought back to his conversation with Elizabeth Bennet the night before. He had not been able to get her out of his mind since their encounter. Her eyes fixated him.

" Will?" Anna cried

" Sorry, what were you saying?"

" You zoned out which is very unlike you," Anna replied, " I was just wondering what time you were planning on coming to the Palace?"

" I'll come across with you now," He explained and picked up his phone and jacket.

The two siblings walked out of the study.

" I met her last night," He admitted

" Who?"

" Elizabeth Bennet,"

" Who?"

" The woman that wrote that article,"

" Poor her, I cannot imagine you gave her a moment to speak. What was she like?" Anna asked but her brother did not answer. He just smiled.

 _To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 _Dishoom, Shoreditch, London, Saturday 25 June 2016, 11.30am_

Elizabeth was never happier than when her best friends were all gathered together around a table of food. Since Kitty Woodhouse had moved to Glasgow, the gathering of the five friends revolved around her filming schedules. Whenever she was in London, they always made time to see each other.

At the age of 9, Kitty watched Richard Attenborough's _Blue Planet_ and had been mesmerised. From that moment, she decided that she wanted to make documentaries and dreamed of working for the BBC. Her dream had finally come to a reality where she was based at the BBC offices in Glasgow working in the BBC science department.

Elizabeth sat between Kitty and Jane and opposite Lydia Thorpe and Mary Price. She smiled when watching Lydia and Mary giggle together over another awkward date Mary had experienced. They were the opposite in every way, Lydia the celebrity blogger and Mary the religious studies PhD student, yet they loved each other dearly.

" He actually unzipped his trousers in the CAR and said 'get to it'!" Mary explained and they all laughed. Kitty frowned.

" Guys actually say that? That sounds like something from an American Pie film," Kitty commented

" I kid you not Kit, I have never got out of a car so quickly,"

" I wish I could say I have never had an experience like that, but I have had far worse," Lydia added and Jane nearly spat out her drink from laughing.

" I just had a flashback about Jeremy Tilney," Jane reminded them and even Lydia blushed.

" Please don't, I can't allow those memories to come back, ew!" Lydia replied and they all laughed.

" Is Charles any closer to proposing?" Mary asked Jane, changing the tone to a more respectable one.

" No," Jane answered, " But my mother has told me that he had a lunch date with my father last month, so I'll wait,"

" And you and George Kit?"

" No wedding on the horizon. We're still learning how this long distance thing works out," Kitty truthfully admitted. Kitty was in a relationship with George Knightley, an American lawyer based in London.

" Won't George move to Glasgow?" Jane asked

" He offered, but I don't want him sacrificing his career. London is where a human rights lawyer needs to be, not Glasgow," Kitty explained

" And who willingly leaves London?" Lydia asked and she took another bite of her bacon naan.

" Lydia," Elizabeth cried and shook her head. She could tell Kitty was struggling with this new arrangement with George.

" How's Celebip going? Any juicy gossip?" Kitty decided to change the subject. At this comment, Lydia's face change. She was clearly annoyed.

" That EU crap has drained my readership this week, but they will be back. I did think I had a great lead, but it has been shut down this morning," Lydia replied and Elizabeth noticed a knowing look between Jane and Lydia.

" Ooh, can you let us know?" Kitty asked

" No, I wish I could, but my hands are literally tied with this one,"

Elizabeth looked at Jane who was a terrible liar. Jane could feel Elizabeth's eyes on her and took a sip of her tea. Jane knew something. Elizabeth's mind immediately went to work. Was that why the Prince had been at their flat the night before. She knew Jane would never tell. She was loyal to her core. But for Lydia to be so annoyed, it had to be big.

" Shall we go for drinks tonight?" Mary asked

" Oh, I'd love to, but my boss is organising a fundraiser tonight which I have to be at," Elizabeth explained, " You four go, and maybe I can slip away early and meet you?"

" Well, I'm in," Lydia cried

" Me too, as long as Lydia isn't in charge of location. I don't want to find myself being served drinks by naked waiters again," Jane added

" That was _one_ time," Lydia defended and they laughed.

 _To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 _Dorchester Hotel, London, Saturday 25 June 2016, 11pm_

Elizabeth looked at her phone. It was just gone eleven. She was too tired to meet the girls and quickly sent a text to Jane to say she was going straight home.

" Are you off Lizzy?" Charlotte asked. Charlotte Lucas was Elizabeth's line manager and closer friend at work. She was ten years older than Elizabeth and upon arriving in London three years previously, had guided Elizabeth in what she needed to know. She was a single mother of a four year old daughter, Maria and lived in Muswell Hill.

" Yes, I'm exhausted. I'm going to slip out. If you speak to Jack, can you let him know I've gone," She replied and they both smiled as they looked to the dance floor. Jack Gardiner was in his element.

" Text me when you get home," Charlotte whispered as she hugged her friend goodnight.

Elizabeth creeped out of the ballroom and collected her coat. She had borrowed a beautiful Jenny Packham dress from Jane. It was long, emerald green and hugged her figure perfectly. She was thankful for Jane's extensive wardrobe on occasions like the one that evening.

Elizabeth wondered how much longer she would be living with her best friend. She knew wedding bells were round the corner for Jane and Charles. She could move in with Lydia or use some inheritance to buy her own flat in London. She would never be able to afford to buy a property in Knightsbridge, but had friends in Clapham and Brixton, so could look in that area. It was when she had to make decisions like this, she wished she wasn't single.

" Would you like us to hail you a taxi Miss?" The footman asked as Elizabeth walked passed him. She looked up to the sky. The rain had started again.

" Yes please," She began and sharply turned bumping into a tall man in a suit, " I'm sorry…"

Before she could continue, her eyes met with those of the man. It was him. The Prince of Wales. Elizabeth was silent for once in her life. This was a remarkably strange coincidence.

" Miss Bennet," The Prince commented, " We must stop bumping into one another like this,"

" I was just leaving the Syrian Refugee fundraiser in the Ballroom," Elizabeth blurted out trying to justify her presence.

The Prince frowned, " And I was just finishing dinner with my godfather, the Crown Prince of Greece,"

There was a moment of silence between them until they realised they had caught the attention of onlookers.

" I've got to go," Elizabeth stated and started to walk out into the rain.

" Did you not want a taxi Miss?" The footman repeated but Elizabeth did not reply and started to walk into the rain.

Why on earth had she done that. She was going to ruin Jane's dress in the rain and hated to walk in heels. She reached the bottom of Curzon Street when a black Audi stopped by the side of the road. The window rolled down. It was the Prince.

" Get in," He instructed

" No thank you Your Royal Highness," She replied, " My mother told me never…"

" I'm not a bloody stranger," He snapped back, " Stop being ridiculous and get it. The rain is getting really heavy and it will take you twenty minutes to walk home,"

" I'll be fine,"

" Stop being stubborn and get in," He repeated. Elizabeth looked around. It was dark and she was now really wet.

" Fine," Elizabeth answered. He opened the car door and she climbed in the passenger seat. In the back seat sat his protection officer, " Shouldn't he be driving?"

" Contrary to what you may wish to believe, I do like doing some things for myself," Prince William explained, " Especially driving. I always drive on non-official outings. I would love to do this alone, but unfortunately I always have to have Keith with me,"

Keith said nothing. Elizabeth smiled at him but he made no response to her.

" Thank you," Elizabeth managed to muster together.

" Your welcome," William replied, " Jane would have never forgiven me if she had found out that I allowed you to walk home in the rain alone and one thing I have learnt over the years is to always keep your best friend's girlfriend on side,"

Elizabeth wanted to challenge his use of 'allowed' but bit her bottom lip instead. The quicker she got home the better. Instead she was reminded what Lydia had talked about earlier that day.

" So, Sir, what were you doing at Jane's last night?" Elizabeth asked and the Prince's countenance changed immediately.

" None of your business," He snapped, " Why, has someone said something to _you_?"

" No," Elizabeth replied feeling affronted. They continued the remainder of the journey in silence until the car pulled up outside of her flat.

" Thank you for bringing me home,"

He said nothing and Elizabeth shook her head. He was so uptight. She climbed out of the car.

" Goodbye Your Royal Highness," She ended and closed the car door. She walked up the steps to the flat entrance.

" Miss Bennet," The Prince called and followed her.

" What?!" Elizabeth snapped and turned around.

" You forgot your bag," He replied and passed it to her. Their hands gently brushed and Elizabeth heart fluttered.

" Thank you," She whispered

" Goodnight," He softly said and ran back into his car.

" Goodnight," Elizabeth repeated and turned back to the flat door.

 _Islington, London, Sunday 26 June 2016, 4am_

Lydia walked towards her front door and smiled. There he was, the most charming man in London, George Edward Wickham.

" Hello arsehole," She greeted

" You're late," He replied and she smiled.

" You know me George, I never like to be on time,"

She began to open her front door and he began to kiss her neck.

" You screwed me over with that story about Princess Perfect," Lydia responded and pulled away. George followed her into the house.

" I'm sorry," He laughed, " What can I say, I'm easily bought,"

" They must be terrified with this one,"

" Very. His Royal Highness would have given me anything I asked for," George continued and pressed Lydia against the wall kissing her neck once again. He unzipped her dress and continued to kiss downwards.

" Don't leave me out of a story again," Lydia commanded and pulled him into her bedroom.

 _To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 _Buckingham Palace, London, Thursday 30th June 2016, 8.30pm_

Queen Catherine I of the United Kingdom never usually waited for dinner to be served. People normally waited for her. Since her husband died, she often dined alone but today she waited for her daughter. Princess Anna had finished her studies for the summer. Normally they would have been getting ready to travel up to Balmoral, but this year was different. The revelation of her daughter's pregnancy had come as a shock. Anna was no longer a child.

Her son had taken charge of the situation and was preparing the statement with his press secretary. The Queen was glad. She was too raw to be able to deal with it appropriately.

Every mother hoped their children would one day marry and have a family of their own, but this was not what she wanted for her daughter. She worried about the press response. Over the years, the Queen had developed a thick skin, but her daughter was young, a quite frankly, innocent. Since her birth, Princess Anna had been the nation's pet doll. She had been held on a pedestal, and now they would topple her over.

" Watson," The Queen called

" Yes Ma'am," The butler replied

" Can you see what is taking Her Royal Highness so long, this is unacceptable," The Queen answered growing agitated and turned to take a sip of her water.

The butler disappeared and the Queen continued to wait. Within moments, her Private Secretary ran into her dining room.

" Your Majesty, Princess Anna is, has taken ill. Professor Thomas has been summoned,"

The Queen immediately rose to her feet, sensing the nature of her Private Secretary's tone.

" Notify His Royal Highness immediately," The Queen instructed and walked out of the room.

 _Guardian Offices, London, Friday 1st July 2016, 5pm_

Elizabeth was packing up her laptop trying to leave the office as quickly as possible. Her train was leaving London St. Pancras in less the hour.

" I'm off," Elizabeth explained

" Have fun. Send our love to Grannie Maud and thank her for the delicious biscuits," Elinor Ferrars replied

" Ooh yes," Charlotte added, " She can bake those for us anytime,"

" I'll tell her," Elizabeth laughed just as her phone started to ring.

" Leave it, I'll pick it up," Charlotte instructed

" It's fine," Elizabeth answered and picked it up, " Hello Jack, what can I do for you on this beautiful friday evening?"

" Can you come and see me please?" Jack Gardiner asked

" Sure,"

Elizabeth took her bag and walked towards her boss's office. She knocked on the glass door and Jack Gardiner beckoned her in.

" Going somewhere?"

" The Peak District. My Gran lives there," Elizabeth explained

" The one who baked those incredible biscuits?" Jack quizzed and Elizabeth nodded, " Wonderful,"

" My train leaves quite soon, is this going to take long?"

" Not really, I just wondered if you had heard anything about Princess Anna? Apparently she was admitted into hospital last night,"

Elizabeth didn't say anything. She didn't know anything, but suddenly some pieces were coming together.

" You know I hate the crap your friend writes, but do you know if she has picked up anything?"

" Not as far as I know," Elizabeth lied. For some reason she began to feel some concern for the Prince and his sister.

" Well, if you hear anything, let me know,"

" I will," She lied again. Suddenly, Elizabeth felt conflicted, " But if the Palace haven't released a statement, surely it is a private matter,"

" I agree, but unfortunately that is not how the relationship works with the press and the monarchy, not anymore," Jack explained and started responding to an email. That was always the sign to leave his office.

Elizabeth left and began to exit the building. Her mind was racing. She wanted to text Lydia. She wanted to text Jane. But instead, she put her phone back into her bag and took a deep breath. No, it this wasn't her business and definitely not the sort of journalism she was interested in.

 _Bakewell, Derbyshire, Sunday 3rd July 2016, 8am_

The Peak District was one of Elizabeth's favourite places in the world. She wasn't naturally patriotic, but the hills and fields of the Peaks made her feel like England was the greatest nation in the world.

It was early and she was out for a run. Grannie Maud had promised her a full English breakfast upon her return. The promise of bacon was keeping her running.

Halfway into her run, Elizabeth stopped for a drink and to take in the views. She was close to the Pemberley royal estate. As children, her grandmother had taken her and her sisters to Pemberley when they stayed with her in the summer holidays to play in the beautiful grounds. It was the biggest tourist attraction in the area. She remembered the time her youngest sister Florence had got lost in the maze. They had spent ages trying to find her only to discover that she had made her own way out.

Elizabeth began running again and found her thoughts thinking over the Princess Anna rumours. There had been nothing released from the Palace to say Anna had been in hospital, but rumours were circulating. The Queen had also cancelled her engagement the previous evening which was almost unheard of.

Elizabeth let out a scream. Why was this fixating her so much. She considered the monarchy to be irrelevant. It was outdated. Undemocratic. An institution of the past. But since her encounter with the Prince the other week, she began to see them as people. When his hand had touched hers… No she wouldn't allow this to happen.

" Focus Lizzy," she found herself saying outloud. She heard a dog bark and turned.

" We _really_ must stop bumping into each other like this," The owner commented and threw a stick for his black labrador to chase.

" Your Royal Highness," She began, but no longer knew what to say.

He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, something she had never seen before. He almost looked normal. His hair was messy and he hadn't shaven. It was the most attractive Elizabeth had ever found him. Within a few moments, he was standing next to her.

" It would seem I cannot escape the revolutionary journalist," He teased, " What on earth are you doing at Pemberley?"

" My Gran lives in Bakewell," Elizabeth explained, becoming more and more aware that she had no makeup on and was incredibly sweaty from her run, " I'm sorry, I genuinely didn't think your family ever stayed at Pemberley. I thought it was just a tourist attraction. Had I known, I would never have…"

" We don't normally, but my sister, well, it is her favourite place in the world and a trip here is just what she needed," He replied

" Is she feeling better?" Elizabeth asked without thinking. She wished she could retract her words. But it was too late.

" Are you here on a story?" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

" My boss…" Elizabeth began to defend herself.

" I knew it. You journalists are all the same. Can't we have some privacy on anything!" He replied

" I'm sorry I asked. My boss mentioned that the Princess had been in hospital. I know nothing more, " Elizabeth tried to explain

" Can't you leave her alone?"

And with that Elizabeth was done holding back.

" I understand that you have a mistrust for the press, but we are not all the same. Yes, I do not believe in the monarchy. Yes, for me it should be abolished, but I would never seek to write anything beyond that. My question about Her Royal Highness's health was solely to see how she was. Who do you think you are to make me feel inferior. The first time we met, you launched into attack me, without even knowing me. The second time, halfway through our journey home, you decide to give me the silent treatment over nothing, and today, today you attack me again for simply asking after your sister's health. You may be the future King, but you cannot treat people like the way you have treated me. I won't allow it," Elizabeth retorted. Their faces were inches apart. Elizabeth could hear him breathing.

" Forgive me for being protective of my family around journalists. I do not trust them,"

" I am a journalist. If you cannot trust me, why are you talking to me?" Elizabeth asked

The Prince did not know what to say. Truth be told. He didn't know. She fascinated him.

" Goodbye Your Royal Highness," Elizabeth quipped but he took her hand and gently kissed her lips. Elizabeth pulled back, " What are you doing?"

" I'm sorry, please forgive me," He answered and walked away with his dog, leaving Elizabeth alone. She pursed her lips. She had not expected that.

 _To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 _Bakewell, Derbyshire, Sunday 3rd July 2016, 9am_

Elizabeth sat opposite her grandmother in silence eating the breakfast that had been prepared for her. She took a bite of her toast. She couldn't get the Prince out of her head. Why was he being so defensive? What had happened to Princess Anna? Any why on earth had he kissed her? Most annoyingly, she could not get the kiss out of her head. As much as she despised him, there was a weird part of her that was attracted to him. She wondered what might of happened had she not pulled away. She shook her head. She had to get a grip. She was Elizabeth Bennet. Not some school girl with a poster of the prince in her room.

" What happened to you on your run?" Maud Bennet asked, " You've been in a daze since you got back. I thought these runs was meant to awaken you,"

" Sorry Gran, I have got a story on my mind," She lied

" Too much work, makes life rather dull Lizzy,"

" You sound like mum," Elizabeth said and her Grandmother raised an eyebrow at the thought of her daughter-in-law. Elizabeth laughed.

Maud Daphne Bennet was eighty four years old yet she was still very active. She had been widowed in her mid-sixties, but had not allowed her grief to rob her of life. Since her beloved husband's passing almost twenty years ago, she had travelled across the world several times, including a recent trip to northern India where she had been working with a charity she sponsored to prevent human trafficking. Elizabeth admired no other human more than Maud.

The doorbell rang.

" Put the kettle on Lizzy, it's probably Betty coming over to fill me in with all the gossip whilst I was away,"

Elizabeth empty the water from the kettle and filled it up again with fresh water from the tap. She grabbed her mug, her Gran's and took a clean one out from Betty. She knew her Gran was a stickler for making tea in the pot, but quickly put a tea bag in each mug hoping her grandmother wouldn't notice.

" Lizzy," Maud called from the kitchen doorway.

Elizabeth poured the boiling water into each of the mugs, " I know I know, but I promise you it will be a nice cup of tea!"

Without turning, Lizzy finished making the cups of tea, and finally turned to ask Betty how milky she liked her tea. But it wasn't Betty that greeted her in her deep Derbyshire accent, but it was the man she had met on her run that morning.

" Hello Miss Bennet," The Prince greeted

Elizabeth frowned at him. What was he doing here?

" Your Highness," Elizabeth muttered. She was completely lost for words, " How did you, I mean, what are you…"

" I don't want to intrude on your time with your grandmother, but I wanted to apologise for this morning," William explained

" I'll leave you two alone Your Royal Highness," Maud began to excuse herself.

" No need Mrs Bennet. I shall not be long, and please, call me William," William continued and turned back to Elizabeth, " It was wrong of me to speak to you in that manner and it was equally wrong of me to, well you know what,"

Elizabeth knew exactly what he was referring to. She still was unable to think of anything to say. This was a very rare thing indeed. All she could manage to think about was the mugs of tea, " Would you like a cup of tea?"

" No, I won't stay. I promised my sister that I wouldn't be long," He explained and Elizabeth smiled. She could not help herself. Upon seeing her smile, the Prince smiled. In his opinion, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

" Thank you for apologising Your Royal Highness," Elizabeth started, " You really did not need to come all the way here,"

William began to leave the small kitchen when he turned back, " What do you say Miss Bennet, shall we start again you and I?"

Elizabeth could not quite understand what was happening. It was as if she were in a dream. She glanced at her grandmother who clearly had fallen for the princely charms.

" Very well Sir, lets start again," Elizabeth replied, " Although I'm still a staunch republican,"

" I wouldn't expect anything less," He teased and faced Maud, " Thank you for letting a strange man into your home,"

" You're very welcome Sir," Maud exclaimed, " And just so you know, not everyone in our family is like my granddaughter. God save the Queen,"

William smiled and left the room. As the front door closed Maud looked intently at Elizabeth.

" What the bloody hell is going on Lizzy?"

 _Pemberley, Derbyshire, Sunday 3rd July 2016, 10pm_

William sat next to his sister as they binged watched the BBC adaptation of War and Peace. It definitely was not his type of thing, but Anna loved watching period dramas.

" Why is it you can see people for who they really are, once they have ruined your life," Anna asked pointedly

" Your life is not ruined," William reminded her.

" I suppose at least the monarchy won't be polluted with my scandal,"

William refused to engage in his sister's self pity. He knew she was broken. It was his job to fix her.

" Mummy can finally look at me again," Anna continued and started to cry. William wrapped his arm around his sister as she nestled into his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head.

He was still trying to deal with his guilt. When he had first received the call from his mother that Anna had lost her baby, his immediate response had been relief. He hated that it had been. Of course, relief had been overshadowed by grief and pain for his sister and her baby. Regardless of the child's parentage, it would have been his niece or nephew.

" I think I will always wonder what if," Anna admitted and turned to William, " Thank you for having my back Will. I'll never forget what you did for me, and what you continue to do. Even this weekend, you cancelled several engagements,"

" I'll always have your back Anna," He replied and she smiled, " Right, come on, we're about to miss Pierre being the hero,"

 _Guardian Offices, London, Tuesday 5th July 2016, 1pm_

Elizabeth sat typing up her latest piece of the brexit process whilst trying to finish eating her salad. It had no dressing and was not much joy to eat. She re-read what she had managed to piece together but wasn't happy with it. The next couple of years were going to be dominated by the UK exit from Europe, and she was already sick of it.

" Lizzy, my office now," Jack Gardiner instructed and Lizzy followed him into his office.

" I need you to interview the Prince of Wales on Friday about his save the Rhino initiative. Be at KP for 10am sharp," Jack explained as she entered his office, " You can take Jemima to take some photos,"

" Why are you asking me? This isn't my gig Jack. Why don't you send Steve,"

" KP requested you,"

" The Palace asked for me?"

" I think it came straight from the top. The Prince's press secretary seemed pretty pissed to be honest. You're still tarnished by that article," Her boss explained and Elizabeth's heart started beating faster, " Maybe the Prince wants to prove you wrong and show you that the pompous twit can be useful,"

 _Carluccios, Covent Garden, London, Thursday 7th July 2016, 9pm_

Elizabeth sat by the window waiting for Lydia to show up with her new man. It was rare for her to actually meet one of Lydia's boyfriends, so imagined this one was serious.

" Would you like a drink whilst you are waiting Madam?" the waiter asked

" Can I have a glass of prosecco please," Elizabeth replied and at that point Lydia walked into the restaurant causing the usual scene she made wherever she went.

" I am so sorry Lizzy," She bellowed across the room, " Bloody Taxi was stuck in traffic,"

Elizabeth stood and kissed the cheek of her dear friend. Behind her followed what she could only assume was George, George Wickham.

" George this is Lizzy, my respectable friend," Lydia introduced

" Your reputation precedes you Lizzy. I hear you really caused that palace foundations to shake with that article you wrote," He replied and kissed her cheek.

" Apparently,"

The threesome sat at their table as Lydia explained the various fiascos that had dominated her day. Their was always a drama with her.

Over their appetizers Elizabeth quietly listened as Lydia and George recounted how they had met, and reconnected over the recent months. Elizabeth could already tell that George was a smooth player.

" You'll never guess who George grew up with," Lizzy began, " Prince bloody William. They were best friends, and went to Eton together. Prince Edward was George's godfather,"

At the mention of Prince William, Lizzy's attention was pulled.

" His late Royal Highness was a true gentleman,"

" Unlike his son," Lydia quipped

" Lydia, we can't talked about it,"

" Oh it's only Lizzy. She'd never reduce herself to writing scandal. You can trust her with your story," Lydia explained and with that George's countenance changed. He suddenly spoke as if he had a full audience.

As George finished telling his tale, Elizabeth had so many questions.

" How is he able to get away with that?" She asked

" He is our future King, our laws don't apply to him," George replied and took at sip of his beer.

Elizabeth was enraged at the injustice. She had to talk to Jane. Perhaps she knew some of the Prince's shady dealings. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and shook her head. How could she have been so stupid to begin to think the Prince had feelings. He was part of the machine of the institution. All the quesitons around Princess Anna made sense now. She felt sorry for her.

" And you thought I couldn't shock you anymore Lizzy," Lydia commented and smiled at George who kissed her neck.

 _To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 7

**N.B. All references to republican relates to being pro republic over monarchy.**

 **Chapter Seven**

 _Lennox Gardens, Knightsbridge, Friday 8th July 2016, 6am_

Elizabeth sat at the breakfast bar drinking a big cup of coffee. She has barely slept that night thinking about the tales that George Wickham had feed her the previous evening. Even if only half of what he said was true, it would be revolutionary if it ever got into the public domain. She had so many emotions swirling around, but she needed to focus. It wasn't every day a journalist got to interview the prince.

" You're up early," Jane whispered as she made her way across the kitchen in her dressing gown, " What time did you get in last night? Did Lydia take you to the latest club?"

" What do you know about George Wickham?" Elizabeth replied

Jane's facial expression immediately changed, " Please don't tell me Lydia's new George is George Wickham,"

" Yes, why, do you know him?"

" He's bad news Lizzy, truly. Lydia needs to watch her back with him," Jane explained. Elizabeth was shocked. Jane never said a bad word against anybody.

" What has he done?"

" I don't know all the details, but from what I heard from Charles…"

" Who heard it from His Royal bloody Highness," Elizabeth snapped back and rose to feet.

" Lizzy, what's wrong?" Jane was concerned.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, " Did you know about Princess Anna?"

Jane fell silent. She had promised never to talk about this incident to anyone. She hated to lie, but she could not break her promise to Charles.

" I don't know what you are talking about,"

" You're a terrible liar Jane," Elizabeth replied and walked towards her bedroom.

" Lizzy wait, I don't know what you've been told, but leave it. Please," Jane called after her, " Enough people have been hurt, don't do anything you could regret,"

Elizabeth was too cross. She closed her bedroom door, got dressed and made her way to her offices. As she walked through the revolving doors, her phone vibrated. It was a message from Jane. _Fact check_. Elizabeth smiled. Jane always knew how to speak her language. She was right. She needed to get to the truth of this before she could do anything with it.

 _Kensington Palace, London, Friday 8th July 2016, 10am_

Elizabeth and Jemima, her photographer, waited patiently in the sitting room of Apartment 1A of Kensington Palace. Elizabeth had expected to be taken to a state room or the public offices, but she found herself sitting in the Prince of Wales private sitting room. She was surrounded by family photographs, photographs she had never seen before of the Prince with his sister, the Queen and his late father.

" How surreal is this?" The red-headed Jemima cried excitedly, " I don't know how they do it. I'm no royalist, but as soon as I am around them, I turned into a little girl in awe of her surroundings.

Elizabeth just smiled.

" Come on Lizzy, don't tell me even your republican heart is soften a bit but this stuff?"

At that moment, the door opened and the Prince walked in followed by his chief press officer, Sir Jacob Cavendish-Spencer.

" Good morning," The Prince greeted

" Your Royal Highness," Elizabeth and Jemima both replied and curtsied.

" Ah, so I see the republican still respects the Crown," Jacob said sarcastically

" Jacob, please," The Prince replied and smiled at Elizabeth, " I understand you want to take a few photos before we start the interview?"

" Yes Sir, Jemima will take a few photos of you and then leave whilst I do the interview, if that suits you?" Elizabeth explained and the Prince nodded

" Jacob, you can leave us," The Prince instructed

" But Sir,"

" I'll be fine," He assured

" But,"

" Jacob," The Prince sternly insisted and his press officer left the room.

Jemima finished her shots and before Elizabeth knew it, they were alone.

" Finally we are alone," The Prince declared

" Shall we start then Sir," Elizabeth professionally replied and began the recording on her phone, " Why have you decided to champion the Rhino cause?"

William pulled a slightly bemused face, " Well, in just a decade, more than 7,245 African rhinos have been lost to poaching…"

The Prince continued to answer each of her questions with passion and elloquence. He seemed to genuinely care about this cause and his attention to it was having a impact not only in raising its profile in the UK, but also across the globe. Elizabeth was impressed, and struggled to conceal it.

" Have you ever been to South Africa?"

" Unfortunately no. I have never managed to make it to Africa," Elizabeth explained

" I'll have to take you some time," William replied in complete seriousness. Elizabeth rose to her feet.

" I think I have everything I need here,"

" Good,"

William stood up and looked into her eyes. He was transfixed. Elizabeth was clever, feisty and beautiful. He had never really met anyone like her. He had never met someone that actually spoke their true mind to him. Aside from perhaps his mother, Queen Catherine.

There was silence now between the two of them. Elizabeth gathered her notes, phone, and carefully placed it all into her bag. Her heart was beating fast and her temperature was rising.

" Thank you for the interview Sir," Elizabeth finally spoke and put out her hand to shake his.

" Anytime Miss Bennet," He answered and encased his hands around the waiting hand. As their skin touched, Elizabeth lost focus. The Prince smiled and gently tucked the loose strands of her hair behind her ear. This time, she lent in and let her lips fall on his. They kissed slowly but as their passion erupted, the embrace intensified.

" What are we doing?" Elizabeth interrupted and pulled away, " We hate each other,"

" I don't hate you Miss Bennet, quite the contrary," William whispered and kissed her forehead, " Despite my role, and despite my complete lack of trust for the media, our differences in station, my mothers expectations, indeed, the nations expectations, I love you,"

Elizabeth pulled back.

" What is it?" William asked

" What is it?" Elizabeth snapped back, " Are you kidding me?! I can't believe I almost allowed myself to...well, it doesn't matter now. I need to leave before I say something I regret,"

" I thought that…"

" You thought that DESPITE your role, my role, that perhaps you could lower yourself to love me?! Love me? You don't even know me," Elizabeth replied

" I did not mean it like that," William replied and grabbed her hand, " Please Elizabeth,"

It was the first time that she had heard him call her Elizabeth. There was something comforting in the way he spoke it. Like a familiar feeling.

" I'm sorry but I can't do this," Elizabeth replied and pulled her hand free.

The Prince was now agitated. He could not understand what had happened. One minute they were kissing and then next she was leaving.

" Do you know who I am?" He quipped and immedaitely regretted it.

" Know who you are?" Elizabeth laughed, " I know more about you than you wish to know,"

" And what is that supposed to mean?"

" It doesn't matter," She replied and walked towards the door.

" If you have something to say Miss Bennet, I request that you say it now. At least if you say it to my face I have the oppportunity to defend myself,"

Elizabeth turned back to face the Prince.

" I had a interesting conversation with George Wickham yesterday,"

At the mention of George Wickham, William's eyes flickered.

" George Wickham? And you take an interest in what that man has to say?" The Prince replied. Agitation had now turned to anger. William would do anything to protect his family, and most importantly protect his sister, " Tell me Miss Bennet, are you really here to report on the Rhino issue or are you undercover for something else? Perhaps that is why you kissed me. Is that how you often get your stories? And there was me thinking you took your journalism seriously. I thought you believed in facts over fiction. So what did dear old George have to say for himself?"

Elizabeth could hear the fear in the Prince's voice. She had heard it countless times before when she had interviewed corrupt politicians and businessmen. And now she could hear it in the voice of the future King.

" I know all about the baby, the money, the threats," Elizabeth continued and the Prince stood back. He sat down in his chair and looked like the wind had been punched out of him, " I know about the briberies, the cover ups. George has told me everything. About how you even removed him from your late father's will,"

" Anything else?" William quietly replied unable to look her in the eye.

Elizabeth stood in front of him, " Anything else, I think that is plenty for you to explain right there,"

" I don't have to justify anything to you Miss Bennet," He ended, " Are you planning on reporting on this?"

" The country has a right to know who will one day rule over them,"

The Prince scratched his forehead as he thoughts raced through his mind by the time he looked back up the room was empty and Elizabeth was gone.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
